


When The Light Beckons The Dark

by doctor_killjoy_loves_you



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, But i still made it bitches, M/M, Model Dan Howell, Nobody requested a part two, One Shot, Teacher Phil Lester, Unless i get a bunch of requests for a part two, idk tbh, just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_killjoy_loves_you/pseuds/doctor_killjoy_loves_you
Summary: Based off the prompt I found on Tumblr:One night as you stand outside admiring the stars, a flashing error message lights up the sky. As  you look around, objects begin flashing and pixelating. You realize something is wrong.Credit to: @writing-prompt-s for this go follow them on Tumblr if you want...





	1. Chapter 1

My breath hitches in my throat as I watch all of the stars blend and all my surroundings melt into a white nothingness. I look down at myself to realize that I don't have on my wedding ring anymore, in fact all of the jewelry have seem to disappeared. I start patting down my clothes only to realize that I am not even a physical being anymore. 

My desperate eyes start to intensely search the  surrounding areas to see if there's anything, and I mean literally, anything left. 

Nope. 

Just more white nothingness. 

My spit catches in my throat when I realize that I am not even standing on anything solid. I'm just floating on air like a ghost. 

_Is this my fate?_

_Where am I?_

_Why is this happening to **me**?_

_What's next?_

_Am I ever leaving this.... Place?_

_Is this forever?_

_Am I dead?_

Panic builds in my chest as more questions run through my mind until I do the only thing that makes sense to do. I feel tears pour out of my eyes but the only thing that they do is disappear into the white abyss. 

_Do I even have a  physical form anymore?_

I'm honestly too scared to check. 

The only thing that truly hurts are the memories of my whole life flashing right before my eyes. My heart (if I even have one right now) swells then breaks as I realize that I'll  never see or experience the company of my loved ones ever again. More tears escape my eyes as our wedding plays in my head for the millionth time. 

_The suits... The music... Our dance... What was it again?_

_I was always so forgetful..._

_Was I actually?_

I feel the memories slip out of the grasp of my mind... And I let it... _is it worth keeping them? I'm just going to be in pain for the whole time here anyways if I do decide to keep them._

~~ **_As if it's even your decision to keep them._ ** ~~

All of my memories are starting to blend together until the only thing I recognize are a mix of blue, green, and yellow in one formless blob.

_**No!** _

I refuse to let **_it_** take away my memories. I fight to keep the most basic facts about my life stay in my head. 

My name is Daniel James Lester

I am a 30-year-old transgender man.

I'm married to Phillip Michael Howell.

He's the love of my life.

Together eight years, married 6 years. 

We adopted three beautiful girls with the names of Fiona, Isabel, and Emily. 

We moved to Seattle in 2020 for a fresh start. 

I keep on repeating these facts in my head. I do so until start to feel worn down from repeating these facts. I start noticing black dots spot my vision as if _**it's**_  trying to convince me to break the mantra of facts in my head. I start considering this option as I start to feel myself start to mentally wear down from the constant flow of facts seeping its way out of my head. 

_My name is Daniel James Lester..._

_I'm a 29-year-old boy..._

_Wait that doesn't sound right..._

I almost let the darkness take over my head until I see the faces of three girls, staring up at me as if they depend on me...

_That's right... You... Do it for them..._

It's not too long until their faces are eaten up with the white abyss as well. 

_Who was I supposed to do it for again?_

I don't even know what I am supposed to do. 

_My name is... D...D....Dan?_

_What came after this?_

I start to feel frustration bubble up in me as I can't even remember what came after my name. 

_Are you sure that's even your name?_

_Do I even have a name?_

_My name is D...D...D..._

_No that's wrong..._

_Didn't it start with a "B"? I swore it did._

The pounding headache that comes doesn't allow me to continue that train of thought. Something in me refuses to forget my name. I wish I could keep on fighting to know my own name but I don't even know if it's worth it. I'll try anyways so that tiny voice of anger can shut up.  

_Was it Phil?_

I feel oddly proud that I know the name ' _Phil'_ but I still know that's not it. 

' _Phil. Phil. Phil.'_ I repeat the name in my head just to make sure it stays in there. 

_How could I forget such a beautiful name anyways?_

_Phil. Phil. Phil._

_Phil Lester?_

_No that name doesn't sound right. I'll change it if I ever have the chance._

_What would I change it to anyways?_

_Phil Lester... Phil Lester... Phil... Ho.. Ho... Phil howe... yeah something like that sounds about right..._

All of a sudden I see the darkness spot the corners of my vision again and it doesn't take long to envelop my vision in complete darkness. I feel the darkness seep its way into my head, already finding a way to invade it and making sure to destroy every memory I have ever made. 

_Wait... Why was I ever crying again?_

_Why does it feel as if I have a cavity in my chest?_

_Why can't my heart be released from **its'**  grip? _

Any fight left in me starts dwindling as I realize that I don't care about anything anymore. I can't even remember why I am sad again. I feel The Darkness start wrapping around my body and it starts to squeeze my neck, slowly restricting my ability to breathe. 

And you know what? 

I let it. 

You won Darkness. 

I give in. 

_Was it even a fight if I knew that you were eventually going to win?_

I can't even be bothered to claim my life back when I damn well know that I wouldn't be able to do so anyways. All this darkness allowed me to do is leave the name "Phil Lester" floating around my head. 

Phil Lester? 

_Still doesn't sound right. I really have to change it... But to what?_

_Why doesn't it sound right?_

_Wasn't I just thinking about it?_

_Why can't I remember  anything else other than "Phil Lester"?_

_I don't even care anymore._

I feel myself getting too weary to even be slightly disturbed by the darkness starting to blindfold me again. I know I'm going to stay in this weird limbo forever. 

Until I feel myself crash onto a soft floor.

I let out a loud gasp and lurch forward to start coughing and hacking. My hands start to feel the floor underneath me as I start to notice a actual blindfold slip off of eyes. My hands immediately shoot up to slip off the rest of the blindfold and I realize that I am in front of a huge crowd of people. 

"Surprise!" The strangers yell loudly and they start to loudly slap their hands together and let out these strange hollering noises. 

"Happy birthday Daniel!" A blonde haired middle aged older woman lets out a bright smile and squeals of... Happiness I think? 

_Who even is she?_

~~**_"Louise. Your best friend "_**~~   ~~~~My head immediately offers.

I feel my lips stretch into a involuntary smile as she lifts me off the floor. 

"Omg thank you!" I say before I could even stop myself. 

_If she's such a close friend... Why could I give less than a shit about her?_

"I knew I could rely on you to throw me this bomb ass party!" I say. 

_Wait no don't say that. I  don't even know anything about this life._

I look around the room immediately searching for any signs of where I just was. 

_Wait... Where was I?_

I feel confusion flood in me as I could only remember one thing that I am supposed to find:

_Phil Lester. Whos name still feels super wrong to pronounce. The only images of Phil Lester that I can fathom in my head is that blue, yellow, green blob and this time raven black is mixed into it as well._

_Everything feels pointless. From the Moon to the small chocolate cake with the numbers "26" stuck  onto it seem meaningless without Phil Lester._

_I need to find Phil Lester._

_I bet he can give me all the answers as to why I Can't remember jack shit & why he's the only I Care about. _

_But for now I'll enjoy this party meant for me..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise I wrote a part two...  
> BTDubs if yah are confused, the first chapter is Dan switching from one universe to another, & in doing so he's had his memory wiped of his original universe..  
> For reasons that will become obvious as the story progresses...

_*****READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END IF YOU'RE STILL CONFUSED***** _  

I feel a trickle of sweat roll down my fore head and sting my eyes with its salty texture. I wince and my reflex makes me close that eye in response. Immediately flashes of blue start to appear behind my closed eyelid. 

_Fuck. Fuck blue I hate that color._

"Give me envy!" The photographer shouts. I give her the best "envy" look I have.

_Whatever that is._

"Now give me malice baby!" She shouts even louder than the last time. I Iean my head back, let my mouth open slightly, and I make sure to give her camera the attitude it deserves. 

_Is that malice enough for you lady?_

"Now give me a break!" She shouts, not even bothering to give me enough time to think about my next poses or facial expressions before she starts taking numerous photos of my confused face before yelling at everyone inside the room to take a five minute break. 

_I swear if she's on cocaine I'll kill her for not sharing._

I hear the final snap of the camera as she snapswkid the poor guy to fix the lighting. She turns her back on me to focus on another group of people to direct her negative vibes at. I stay in one place as I realize that I have no idea what to do now. I can't remember anything that has happened before yesterday, i.e I don't know  how things work here. I let my eyes follow a lady as she's passing out cupcakes to  the people making themselves busy with their own work. My rumbling stomach doesn't let me ponder much about eating the cupcakes because  _I am fucking hungry._

I walk over to the tray and grab the first one in my reach but the look I get from my  _dear friend_ Louise makes me stop in my tracks. Louise gives me a look you'd give a kid if they drew their family getting murdered. 

"Daniel-" She starts off. 

I feel myself internally cringe. "Just Dan please," I request. I grab a cupcake and take a huge bite out of it. 

The shocked gasp that just came out of Louise is one from those overdramatic telenovelas and I'd usually laugh if I wasn't getting ticked off by the judgmental stares that directed my way getting from my fellow model colleagues. I narrow my eyes at them as I take another bite of the desert. 

"Daniel," Louise sharply hisses and grabs my arm to pull me out of the room. 

Louise closes the door behind her and turns around to face me with confusion and worry clear in her face.

"Daniel-" She starts off again, making sure to look me straight in the eye. 

"Dan." I correct. 

_God you'd think that for someone that was your best friend they'd know your preferred name._

"What has gotten into you today? You're eating a cupcake, you all of a sudden want to be called Dan, and you have this constant look of a lost child!" Louise harshly scolds. 

"Lady, calm yourself first of all, I've always preferred being called Dan, sorry if I just have been vocal about it right now. Also, I don't know what's the big deal with eating such deliciousness and excuse me if I don't care about putting on clothes that look good and taking a few fucking pictures." I retaliate, not giving a fuck if I'm being harsh. Everyone is being a cunt today and I am not standing for it. 

 "Daniel, please calm down." Louise says softly and puts  her hand on my shoulder. 

"No I'm just trying to eat because I am  _hungry._ " I rub the side of my temple and let out a dejected sigh. "Sorry." I mutter. 

"Wait, What?" She's even more confused now. 

I raise a eyebrow, "Why are you looking at me like that? I'm saying sorry because I was being a jerk." 

"No I know that, that's just odd  coming from you." Louise eyes me for a moment before opening the door for me. "Let's go back before Sylvia blows her top."

"I rather someone _would_ blow her maybe then she'll be much more relaxed," I mutter. 

Louise giggles for a second before covering her  mouth. "I can't believe you've just said that." She mutters in response to my joke. 

"Yeah maybe you can do it," I tease. 

"Why don't you!" She teases back. A scared squeak comes out of her and she looks at me with her eyes the size of the moon.

I let out a short laugh, "Please I rather eat a dead rat before possibly making things awkward with the person in charge of making me look good."

I notice how Louise's shoulder let out the bit of tension stored in them and she looks back up at me. "Wait you're not mad that I retaliated?" 

"No?" 

"Oh. Okay." She mutters awkwardly. My response gets cut off by Sylvia's loud shouts about how we have to get back into positions. I speed walk in front of the camera and start doing the poses that Sylvia harshly instructs me to do. 

~

I feel physically sick as I enter the dressing room and go to sit in a random chair that I find. 

_It's right next to a trash can. How convenient._

My physical exhaustion causes my eyes To automatic all close and I rest my head against the wall to get a better support. 

The only thing appearing behind my eyelids is this electrifying but somehow soft blue color. The blue colored blob starts to dance around my vision until it's joined with a green and yellow blob. The blobs take the chance to mix together and they decide to tease me as they start to form a coherent picture. 

The blobs decide that I am only worthy of seeing the crinkles that form around the eyes when someone genuinely smiles. I start to hear a deep laugh and the same person with the crinkled eyes yells out, "Dan!"

Then it starts to be drowned out by black and the loud snapping of fingers in my face.

~

"I hate you," I mutter as I rest my head on the car window. I  want to drift off to sleep again just to see the face behind that laugh. 

Louise's laughter keeps me from doing so. "I don't think you should say that to the person that gives you a ride home everyday." 

Despite my slight annoyance I still laugh and mutter a low 'Whatever'. It's not like I can remember why I can't drive myself. Or if I can drive. 

_Why can't I remember anything from my life?_

_What are the weird blobs that are always taking over my vision even when I close my eyes?_

_"_ Hey Louise?" 

I get a 'hmm?' as a response. I steady my breathing and clench the fist that's hidden in sight from her. I shift uncomfortably in my seat and turn as much as I am able to towards her. 

"Did you ever see the movie Flubber? You know the one with Robin Williams in it?"

Louise laughs awkwardly, "Um, that is the most random thing I've ever been asked and I have a six-year-old kid, Dan." 

"Woah calm down Ms. 2013," I joke. 

_What the fuck does that joke even mean?_

_It just came out of me unexpectedly._

_Yeah just like your mum._

I snort at the dirty joke I just made in my head. Louise rolls her eyes knowingly. 

Louise sighs happily and looks at me with shining eyes.

"What?

"Nothing. I just... I missed when you used to be like this." 

~

 Louise parks in front of a elementary school building and turns off the car. Louise takes out her phone and slouches down on the drivers seat. 

A minute passes by where neither of us say nothing while I'm staring at her like a dumbass. 

"Louise?" I start nervously playing with the sleeves of my jacket. 

She turns to look at me, "What are you staring at me for?" 

"Um... What am I supposed to do?" I wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans. The biggest downside of my memory loss is certainly being stared at like a idiot by Louise. Her stare could stop a entire army but she's stuck dealing with me so that's a win. I guess. 

"Are you pulling my leg Dan?" 

I bite back the smartass response that comes to mind and just give her the stare of a lost boy. 

"Christ there really is something wrong with you today," she mutters before opening up her car door and stepping out of it. I decide to follow in pursuit and just let the sound of her heels hitting the pavement lead the way to the school building. 

~

A shout of "Mommy" is heard as we enter the classroom. 

 ~~ _ **'Before Louise flips, the boys name is Ryan,"**_~~ The mysterious voice in the back of head, again, provides. 

_Thanks. Wish that I had a explanation for you, dear reader._

The little boy starts tugging at Louise's hand and he starts insisting that she must see his art project. Of course, Louise being a mother, happily obliges and lets her bastard creation lead the way into the halls. I stay rooted in my spot and stare after the two, not wanting to ruin the mother/son moment. I decide to pull out my phone, already deciding that I don't want to look like a pedo, and just stare down at it. 

_I don't know the passcode to this wee little cunt._

_"_ So no sarcastic remarks today, Mr. Posh model boy?" I hear a thick northern accent mock me.

A bolt of shock shoots through me as I hear what the guy just said. I turn my head towards the voice and am immediately faced with a pair of ocean blue eyes with venom swimming in them. 

 "Excuse me?" Is all that I manege to say. 

_Do I even know him?_

_I strongly feel like I do._

~~ **_"Phil Lester. The boy with the wrong name."_ ** ~~

~~~~ _Right._

"Oh don't give me that 'Excuse me' bullshit," he says, the venom from his eyes swimming down to his tone. 

"Look-" 

Phil cuts me off, "No." 

"But-" 

"I said no!" Phil says loudly. "You always say the same thing every time so I just figured I'd answer it for you, I'm not going to go back to my home with the rest of the people with my atrocious accents." 

_What._

"I don't think your accent is ugly," is all I manege to say, clearly not caring to continue what I can't even remember. I focus my eyes on the piece of tape stuck on his shirt. A compelling urge bursts in me to walk over to Phil and take the piece of tape off his shirt. 

And so I do. 

Mainly because I find his  _ **bluegreenyellow**_ eyes alluring enough to capture my attention and manege to convince me that it's a good idea to walk towards the angry man. 

I hear him swallow nervously before he starts talking to me. "Daniel-" Phil starts but I cut him off before he can tell me to piss off.

"Shut up Phil," I mutter before gingerly placing my fingers on the piece of tape that's now stuck on me.

"You have a piece of tape on your shirt and I couldn't resist myself," I say in a whisper before I let my eyes flicker to his. I hold his stare and pretend I don't notice the way his perfect pink lips are unable to form a coherent sentence. I decide to push the boundaries even further and rest the other hand on his hip. 

We stare at each other until Phil decides to break the silence. "Had. I had a piece of tape on my shirt." 

And before I could question what he means, Phil pushes me backwards and my back hits the edge of a desk. 

_Oh. I guess if that's what he wants..._

"That means you can bloody piss off now and keep your bloody hands to yourself,  ** _Howell."_** He says in a dangerously low voice. "And don't  ** _ever_** call me Phil." 

_Nevermind. That would have been a embarrassing situation._

"Phil-" 

"Lester. Call me Lester." 

"I don't like your last name." I weakly defend. 

"So? Unless you can actually change my last name I suggest you fuck off!"

"All right," is all I mutter before following Louise's loud shout of 'Dan! We're leaving!' And the already too familiar click of heals getting fainter as she's walking down the school hallway. 

_Don't tempt me Phil_

_Because one day I might._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait in case yah are still confused, the Dan that is narrating the story, aka the YouTuber Dan that we all know and love, got switched with Model!Dan from this universe that YouTuber!Dan is currently in & in doing so both YouTuber!Dan & Model!Dan has had their memories wiped in the process of their universe switching & the only thing intact are their personalities... Does that make sense?
> 
>  
> 
> (Also they're two authors note at the End? That's weird...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan is so mean in this chapter ahhh...

Louise has been strangely quiet during the car ride away from the school. Even with Ryan chatting animatedly in the backseat of the car, all she bothers to say is "Uh huh" and "That's great sweetheart."

Ryan realizes that he's not going to get a proper answer from his mom and decides to join the silence. The silence stretches on for another minute or so before Louise breaks it.

"Why are you being so quiet all of a sudden?" 

"What do you mean by that?" My heart races as soon as I realize that the only proper answer to her question is, ' _Because I was thinking about Phil Lester and how he feels so familiar...and how he has a stupid last name that totally doesn't fit him.'_

"Well usually around this time you'd be going on a rant about how stupid Lester is and how his accent makes him sound like a complete dickhead. My favorite one is when you said that he looked like a rat." 

_That doesn't make sense... Why would I say things like that when it's really obvious that it's all a lie._

"He's pretty cute actually." Is all I manage to say. It comes out more like a nervous request than a actual statement. 

_It's just cute the way his thick northern accent doesn't match his innocent look._

Louise's eyes bug out of her head. "What!?" Despite her shock, she still manages to giggle.

"There really is something wrong with you today." She says in between laughs. 

_Yeah and?_

_So what if there is something wrong with me?_

_I mean my memory is wiped, but that doesn't mean that I can't appreciate beauty when I see it._

_~_

P.O.V change: Model!Dan 

 ( ***** _Background: Model!Dan has freshly transitioned to YouTuber!Dan universe***)_**

I sit up as soon as the breath gets knocked back in me. I double over the side of the bed and immediately start coughing and hacking. 

_What just happened?_

_Where am I?_

_Who's this guy laying next to me?_

_He looks like a rat._

I grab the first shirt that I can see and slip it on. I hear the stomping of feet right outside the bedroom door and decide to retreat back under the sheets. 

_What the hell was that?_

I feel the rat boy rustle next to me and he slips a arm around my waist to pull me closer to his chest. 

"Good morning Dan," he mutters as he starts kissing my jaw and he start slipping his hand into my pants. 

Panic rises in me and I bolt out of the bed. 

"What do you think you're doing!?" I shout. I feel my heart start palpitating and nervous sweat breaks out. 

His face falls, "Dan, you know I always do this. Like, literally every single morning that we've been together." 

"What do you mean? I don't even know you!" I yell out, not even caring that I look like a complete weirdo.

I notice that his eyes start watering, "D-D-Dan, this isn't funny!" He yells angrily, his voice cracking as soon as he yells the last word. 

"Why would I try to be funny right now!? I can't even tell where I'm at or who you are!" I yell back. This boy thinks he can yell at  me just because we woke up in the same bed. 

" _ **Daniel James Lester,**_ stop it right this instant or I swear that that I'll make you sleep on the couch tonight!" He roars in anger. 

"Stop yelling at me!" 

"You think you can play this cruel prank and think that you can get away with it!?" 

"What prank!? You can't even prove that we're even acquaintances!"

He raises his left hand and for a second I think he's going to hit me. "Look at our damn wedding rings, Dan!" 

_Why is he calling me Dan? He doesn't know me well enough to even call me by my full name._

I look down at my left hand and notice the golden wedding band. I pull a disgusted face and slip off the ring. 

_Me!? Marry him!?_

_I may not remember much, or anything at all,  but I damn well know that I am too good looking to be even seen with him._

_Besides how do I know that these are real?_

I hear a shocked gasp come out of  him as I scoff and throw the ring on the bed. "Why would I ever want to be seen with you!? If I were to get married, it sure as hell wouldn't be with someone that has a retched accent and the looks of a dead, decaying rat!" I yell, every word laced with disgust and regret. 

I swear that you can hear his heart break as his frown deepens. "If you want a divorce just tell me! This is the most cruel and vile way to ask for a divorce! Why are you doing this to me!? Do you really want to hurt me this badly!?"  He breaks down into a ugly cry and his body starts shaking with sobs. 

I simply stand there and stare at him as he continues crying. I don't want to comfort him because I know he'll take that as a sign of affection and I don't want him to keep on claiming that we're in love.

_Because we're not._

_Nor will we ever be._

_I refuse for it to be true._

After a few beats of our separated hearts, He looks up, and if I were even slightly attracted to him, I'd be sure that this pain in my chest was heartbreak for seeing him cry like that. 

_But it's not._

_It's just pity._

_Yeah that's it._

_I'm sure it's going to be true if I say it enough times._

"What are you still doing here!?" He yells. "If you find me so repulsive then get out of here!" 

"I was about to anyways!" I start storming out the room, completely ignoring his pleading eyes following me out.  As soon as I slam the door behind me, I hear a soft  _clink_ hit the door. 

_Nope._

_Don't care._

_Not my problem._

I stand in the hallway for a second and look around, trying to decide where the door out of this house is. I hear a frame skid down the wall and land on top of my bare feet.

I hear the shatter of glass as soon as it makes impact with my foot and I let out a string of curses. I bend over to pick up the frame and dust the glass off the photo. 

_I don't give a fuck about if I leave behind a place better than I found it, or the photo itself, I just feel bad about making Him sad like that._

I turn the frame backwards to see how he hung the frame. A wave of curiosity crashes through me and I suddenly have the strong urge to see the photo. 

_Just leave It, Daniel._

_Leave the glass piled under the frame and just walk away._

but curiosity gets the better of me and I actually look at the photo in my hands. I feel a sense of shock rush through me as I examine the photo. 

_There's just no way..._

_Is that the Rat Boy and... Me?_

He and I are standing is a hospital room but with a tiny baby being held in between us. One quick examination of the Squished Nose Rodent and his name tag on the green hospital gown, says, 'Phillip Michael Howell' and my name tag has 'Daniel James Howell' on it but the 'Howell is scratched out and replaced with 'Lester' written next to it. The baby looks like it's barely been born, hence the weird blood and goo on it. Also the fact that Phillip and I have to hold him with gloves. I look up at the wall and start looking at the other photos that he might have of us. I see one that looks like Phillip and I's wedding picture, another one with me on a hospital bed with huge bandages over the area where my nipples are. The smile that I appear to have in the picture is almost blinding. 

_Why do I look so damn happy?  I just got out of surgery._

I look down my shirt to examine if I have have any scars in the nipple area. 

_Nope..._

_Why do I have those big bandages over my nipple area anyways?_

_Did I have some weird disorder or disease that caused me to get surgery?_

_Do guys even have nipple disorders and/or diseases?_

I hear the door open and Phillip yell, "Girls! what was that noise?" Phillip is rubbing his eyes so he's unable to see that I am still right in front of him. 

"I'm sorry that was me," I mutter. 

Phillip looks up at me and his eyes widen,  clearly not expecting to see me standing in front of the door.

Phillip opens his mouth to talk but I don't let him speak. 

"Why do I look so damn happy, after I've literally gotten surgery?" I point to the picture. 

"Dan, you-" 

"Don't call me Dan! I still don't know you are! I don't care how many photos of us that I see,  I will never believe that I ever  _ **settled**_ for you!" I yell at him, each word sounding angrier than the last. I turn my back to him and am about to break into a sprint, but something cold and pale grabs my wrist to pull me backwards. I feel my back hit Phillip's chest and I let out a small 'oof' on impact. 

I grit my teeth and pull my wrist away from his grip. "What do you think you're doing! I don't want you touching me!"

"Daniel, will you shut up!" Phillip shouting stuns me into silence. Phillip starts searching my face to see if there's any traces of humor. 

There's not. 

"Wow so you really don't remember anything," Phillip whispers, more to himself than me. He's still desperately searching my face, just hoping that this is just a cruel joke that I am playing. 

His face falls as he realizes that I actually can't remember any part of my life before this day. 

"And thank God that I can't remember anything because I don't want to imagine your ugly face under me during sex." I make sure to stare him down while saying this. 

Phillip bursts out in laughter and only stops to say, "Yeah sure you top." Phillip then proceeds to start laughing even harder now. 

My eyebrows furrow in confusion as he's still laughing. "What is topping and why is it so funny?" I ask, suddenly shy. 

_No no no no Phillip does not make you flustered!_

_He looks too much of a pedo and I bet he's a nerd!_

_Nerds don't make you blush or shy!_

Phillip pats the top of his head, "Don't worry Daniel." He teases. 

I swat his hand away, "You're a ass." 

"You're the one that found multiple ways to call me hideous," Phillip shoots back. I feel shame clamp my lips shut and all I do is stare at him. 

Phillip smirks, "Yeah now you don't have a response." He chuckles. 

We stay quiet for a moment as we continue to stare at each other. Phillip decides to break the silence by clearing his throat. 

"Daniel, I need to go take care of certain responsibilities. Go make yourself useful and make sure that the lunches are packed. The list is stuck on the fridge and the kitchen isn't hard to find." 

I scoff, "Excuse you?" 

He shoots a death glare in my direction, "Do it Daniel. I refuse to send off my girls without lunch because the idiot with attitude and amnesia didn't want to pack them."

My eyes widen as he holds me in place with his glare. "The only correct answer is 'Yes sir' I don't want any lip from you anymore." 

"Yes sir." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sounds like Phil gave birth but in reality it's just them taking a picture after their surrogate gave birth.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is the end of the story, hence the one shot tag. Maybe I'll write more if I feel like it or if enough people request for a part two. But for now enjoy this one shot & think of many ways of how this story will go...  
> Here's my social media:  
> Twitter:  
> @RyabWritesFics  
> Instagram:  
> @three.cheers.for.gerards.ass  
> Snapchat & Kik:  
> @alertzoey


End file.
